


Asuntos Familiares

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Family Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Al divorcio de sus padres, Peter aprende a vivir con una sola figura paterna. Ahora, tiene que aprender a vivir con todo lo que el nuevo novio de su papá Tony le hacía sentír.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. De nuevos integrantes a nuevos descubrimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra contiene relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad, si bien, la obra está sujeta a la ficción, recuerda que en ningún contexto estás acciones son correctas ni justificables. 
> 
> En ningún momento se pretende la romantización de alguna, y su lectura será bajo la madurez y riesgo del propio lector.

* * *

Al divorcio de sus padres, Peter tuvo que aprender a vivir y eclosionar con una sola figura paterna. Siendo Tony el padre pudiente, la custodia fue relegada hacía él, mientras Steve Rogers, se encargaba de darle el mantenimiento emocional necesario cada que podía visitarlo.

Peter logró caminar sin destruirse con un hogar partido, y Tony siempre estuvo al pendiente de no ser descubierto llorando. Él creyó que hacía un buen trabajo, pues ya llegados los 9 años, su niño era un chiquillo lleno de vida y feliz.

Peter era la clase de chico que detenía su existencia por un perro lastimado, era casi tan honorable como lo fue Steve durante esos cortos 5 años de matrimonio, y tenía tanto de él que a veces dolía, pero cada día rezaba agradecido de no verse a si mismo en su hijo.

Por lo tanto, viendo que la terapia era eficaz y Peter había cesado de llorar por las noches, se permitió una segunda oportunidad y un día comenzó a tener encuentros casuales alguien nuevo. 

Cómo la relación iba enserio, llegó un momento en el que se dijo que lo justo era que Peter lo conociera y así, un día, Quentin Beck apareció en la puerta de su apartamento con un ramo de rosas para Tony y un coche a control remoto para Peter.

Decir que los primeros meses de adaptación habían sido problemáticos era quedarse tremendamente corto, Peter a penas y salía para ir al baño cuando Beck rondaba su hogar, por ende, tuvieron que aminorar las visitas en lo que Tony se hacía cargo de esa nueva aversión de Peter. 

Sabía que su hijo lejos de verlo como una nueva faceta lo miraba como un intruso, alguien que patéticamente intentaba ocupar el lugar que alguna vez Steve llenó en esa casa. 

Tuvo varias charlas con él, jamás le pidió que lo amara, que lo quisiera, es más, ni siquiera se atrevió a pedirle que le sonriera, sino que por el contrario, solo lo aceptará, pues papá era feliz. 

Fue un proceso largo y en ocasiones tedioso, pero para cuando cumplió los 10, ya no tenía problema en cenar con ellos y sentarse a ver una película con ellos.

Luego, Quentin comenzó a quedarse por las noches, y los días en los que suavemente Peter se arrastraba hasta la alcoba de su padre durante las tormentas quedaron en el olvido. 

Por alguna razón, a la llegada de Beck, el cuarto de Tony siempre permanecía bajo llave, lo que a Peter le pareció curioso, ya que en líneas generales, su habitación siempre se mantenía libre de seguro para que él pudiese colarse en las noches sin mucho problema.

Unos meses después, cuando ya era tradición que Quentin se quedase en casa a dormir, prestó atención a los extraños sonidos que provenían del cuarto de su padre. Sonaban como leves chillidos y alguna que otra mala palabra de las que papá Steve siempre reprendía. Muchas veces creyó que Tony enfermaba, sin embargo, llegada la mañana, su padre parecía más feliz que de costumbre.

Así que no le dio mucha importancia. 

No hasta una noche, las luces estaban apagadas fuera de su habitación, pero Peter tenía un insomnio de los mil demonios, así salió arrastrando su almohada por todo el lugar, el piso era lavado regularmente, por lo que ni él, ni su padre se preocupaban mucho por lo que ahí caía.

Cautelosamente se acercó a la habitación de Tony, por la rendija de la puerta, supo que las luces todavía estaban prendidas, lo que significaba que su papá y el señor Beck deberían estar despiertos. Escuchó algunos chillidos, nada que no hubiera oído ya cuando papá Steve todavía vivía con ellos. 

Sabiendo que la puerta debería estar cerrada, aún así Peter rodeó la manija y con dedos ligeros la giró. Bueno, esto había sido una sorpresa, la puerta estaba despreocupadamente sin seguro, y habría sido un punto para él, sino fuera por lo que vio a través del resquicio entre abierto.

Su papá Tony estaba acostado en la cama, se sostenía sobre su espalda, sin...ropa, el señor Beck también estaba desnudo, y de una manera grotesca se movía encima de su padre. Tuvo miedo, tuvo deseos de correr hacia ellos y verificar si su papi estaba bien, su expresión no era demasiado prometedora, y la forma en la que Quentin se estrellaba contra él era aterradora. 

Lo vio tocar las partes privadas de Tony, pero ¿No había dicho su papi que nadie puede tocar ahí? ¿O solo el señor Beck podía hacerlo? 

Se vio confundido, pero luego otra cosa sucedió, y es que en medio de lo que sea que Quentin le hacía, escuchó un "Dios mío, si" de una voz que en definitiva no era la de su padre, y él empezó a sentir...algo.

Con la misma delicadeza, cerró la puerta sin ser visto, y corriendo enrumbó a su pequeña habitación, solo para descubrir que entre sus piernas, había un pequeño bulto.

Asustado, bajó el elástico de sus pantalones, reparando en la repentina dureza de sus partes. 

Tocó levemente la punta, estaba algo mojada de un fluido que Peter no logró identificar, pero siguió tanteando en piel propia, y ese fue el día en el que descubrió que, frotarse ahí, se sentía demasiado bien.


	2. Grow Up

* * *

A los 12 años, Peter tuvo su primera clase de educación sexual.

Antes de ello comprendía el morbo apegado a lo que sea que colgaba de entre sus piernas, entendía que no debía tocar, y cualquier contacto, aunque fuera ínfimo, era causa de exclamaciones prohibidas y emocionales. No entendió que el pene se ponía en la vagina y de ahí los bebes nacían, no hasta los doce años, claro está.

Lo único que sabía antes de las caricaturas desnudas del libro de ciencias, era lo que Tony había charlado con él, no sobre condones, sino lo de gritar si alguien le quiere tocar. Eso y que frotar ahí repetidas veces se sentía muy bien, como, muy bien.

Saber cómo funcionaba el sexo no era un tema controversial como lo fue para sus compañeros que no perdían momento para decir pene, o, vagina o dibujar penes y vaginas, daba igual el orden. Sino que fue simplemente otra clase como cuando aprendió lo del aparato digestivo.

Lo verdaderamente controversial llegó a la hora de ver porno. Su primer contacto con mujeres desnudas fue a través de una vieja revista de papa Tony. Una que estaba guardada en un cajón de periódicos viejos para tirar. Solo era una página, pero recuerda muy perfectamente que sintió...algo.

Lo siguiente fue navegando por internet, no fue una imagen sino un texto, era alrededor de 1500 palabras, nada poético. Pero explicaba muy detalladamente lo que una chica sentía al recibir sexo oral. Al terminar de, se sentía tenso por todas partes, y algo asustado sobre lo que le estaba pasando, pero deseó no perder ese escrito nunca.

Cuando al fin puso a reproducir un video porno, lo hizo temblando de miedo, sus palmas cosquilleaban de adrenalina y no recuerda si prestó realmente atención a lo que sucedía, estaba muy ocupado vigilando la perilla de la puerta.

Recordaba que, en ese tiempo, no fue algo placentero, todo era muy exagerado, los gritos le daban miedo y la forma brusca y barroca de coger era muy bestial para creer que en ello podría encontrar placer. En ningún momento se arrepintió, sin embargó, ello lo llevó a distintas páginas de pornografía, buscó bastante, les dio una atención demasiado profusa a las nimiedades para tratarse de esas escenas de sexo barato. Porque mientras más veía, más le gustaba y más cosas entendía.

Por ejemplo, entendió que lo que su papá Tony hacía cuando Quentin se quedaba a dormir con ellos no era llorar sino gemir. Y comprendió que sucedía la vez que por desgracia los miró accidentalmente follando por el resquicio de la puerta.

La educación sexual es una mierda, pensó luego de vaya solo Dios a saber cuántas veces viendo porno, y yendo del porno al ordenador para averiguar que fue eso nuevo que le miró que le hacían a la chica. Lo supo cuando luego de masturbarse, si, a eso se le llamaba masturbación, algo extraño salpicó sus sabanas. Él sabía que era semen, no porque en la escuela se lo enseñaran, sino porque lo había investigado tiempo atrás mientras fingía usar el teléfono de Tony para hacer tarea.

Curiosamente, fue en el teléfono de Tony donde encontró más de lo era consciente que debía ver. Se sabía la contraseña de su padre, él había dejado a su disposición el teléfono para que lo usara a su antojo si se trataba de labores seglares, pero todas las demás aplicaciones que no fuera el navegador o la calculadora, estaban guarecidos bajo otro patrón de números diferentes. Peter era curioso y sigiloso, lo que hizo que quisiera averiguar con ahínco que sucedía en las demás aplicaciones, y lo que funcionó para memorizar el hilo de números que bloqueaban los mensajes de texto.

Tenía 15 años cuando ingreso al chat de papá Tony y el señor Beck, que ya lo llamaba Quentin de unos años para acá, sabía que estaba siendo un chismoso de primera, y que revisar conversaciones ajenas era reprobable, pero la intriga era vasta y enfermiza, así que calló a pepe grillo y abrió la conversación.

En primera instancia, no había nada escandaloso, Tony pidiéndole que trajera la cena, el respondiendo que sí. Mensajes borrados, varios "Te amo" etc., etc. Pudo haberse ido con eso en mente, pudo salirse del chat y volver a hacer tarea, pero no, continuó navegando como un bastardo y después de escarbar, halló algunas cosas...

Fotografías. Fotografías del señor Beck, específicamente. En distintas poses y diferentes grados de desnudo.

Fingió no sentirse lánguido y no tener las piernas trémulas cuando le devolvió el celular a su papá. Y lo fingió por el resto del año cuando debía de ver a Quentin a la cara. Lo que sucedía muy a menudo, vivía con ellos, eran cosas desgraciadamente ineludibles.

Quentin se había mudado con ellos aproximadamente año y medio después de que empezar con Tony, su padre.

Fue una experiencia problemática y surrealista en partes escalofriantemente iguales.

Problemática porque en términos generales el señor Beck le agradaba bastante, se había acostumbrado ya a verlo merodear por la casa los fines de semana, y tenerlo más cotidiano que frecuente a la hora de cenar, pero eso no desaparecía todas las implicaciones que consistía acoger en su casa a un nuevo miembro, por muy bien que se llevaran o por fácil que se adaptara a los cambios, no era sencillo aclimatarse a la visión del señor Beck saliendo del baño en toalla o bajando a desayunar sin camiseta.

Tony le había dicho que no se sintiera presionado a nada, que si no quería no tenía que verlo como su padre, que no debía otorgarle el titulo filial de Steve si no le apetecía, que el que viviera con ellos no debía cambiar nada, y que no tenía que rendirle nada a él más que un poco de respeto, proporcional al que él recibiera, claro.

Quentin tampoco se mostró con ánimos de ser tratado como el padre suplente, lo cual aligeraba la situación, y pronto los convirtió en aliados.

Aliados que iban a comer hamburguesas después de la escuela sin que papá Tony supiera, aliados que iban juntos a museos y exposiciones de arte, que podían sentarse en un café a platicar y no de calificaciones como lo hacía con Tony. Aliados que tenían sus conversaciones, que tenían bromas entre ellos y se molestaban mutuamente sin culpas o reparos.

Ya eran cercanos desde que Tony le había mostrado que su nuevo novio no era tan malo, ya había cruzado la avenida de la mano de Quentin cuando tenía 11 años, pero el vivir juntos, incentivo un nuevo grado de cercanía de la cual no se quejaba, una que a los 17 años le permitía todavía aferrarse a la palma de Beck, sentir las venas resultantes de su dorso entre los pliegues de sus dedos más delgados, más jóvenes y temerarios mientras cruzaban la calle.

No se la vivían pegados como sanguijuelas, pero no era necesario, tenían una buena relación.

Quentin solía ir por él a la escuela, no siempre porque la mayoría de las veces, resultaba más cómodo y dinámico que Tony lo hiciera, pero era común. Peter perfectamente podría regresar por sí mismo a casa, en esas ocasiones que las reuniones de Tony se aplazaban, Peter claro que podía, pero Beck prefería hacerlo.

Peter sabía que a Quentin le hacía sentir bien sentir que estaba ahí para protegerlo, que estaba ahí aguardando en su auto media hora antes del toque de salida por quien quisiera golpearlo, tocarlo o maltratarlo. Y a Peter también le agradaba la idea. Le agradaba cuando esperaba a por él fuera del lustroso Ferrari de Tony, con sus gafas oscuras y los cuellos de tortuga a los que le había cogido un casi inhumano cariño. Le gustaba cuando iban de camino a casa, y la mano de Beck inevitablemente caía sobre su pierna izquierda, se hundía en su piel y le daba la sensación de seguridad.

A los 15 comenzó a salir a fiestas. Tony era un padre liberal y abierto a la conversación amena, había tenido una pubertad muy frenética, y estaba al tanto de que odiaría que él siguiera sus pasos, pero era comprensivo y entendía que los jóvenes no podían ser clausurados de todo mal del mundo, y que si Peter debía ir a fiestas era mejor hacerlo con permiso.

Trataba de no llegar muy noche. Trataba de respetar los horarios, aunque a veces...había días en los deseaba dejar pasar un par de horas más. Que la noche se colara plenamente por las bisagras y aparecer a las 3 de la madrugada como un hijo rebelde. Nunca lo hizo, pero lo deseaba.

No es como que fuera incomodo permanecer en casa luego de las 11:30, no es como que su familia fuera escandalosa y esa sea la raíz del problema, no es como que su padre y el señor Beck llevaran una vida sexual activa. No es como que por las noches pudiese escuchar los breves y accidentados gruñidos de Quentin. Y no es como si ello removiera...algo.

Las paredes eran anchas, pero su padre muy ruidoso, así que decidía escuchar música por las noches, se ponía los auriculares o veía alguna película. Tampoco es como si pudiese hablar con alguien sobre eso. Sin embargo, cuando decidía apagar el reproductor y escuchar intencionalmente...

Con la adolescencia mermó considerablemente su necesidad de perseguir a su papá y a Quentin por todos lados. Y la privacidad transmutó a un nuevo tipo de oxígeno.

La pubertad era un estado efímero, y la carga emocional que conllevaba con ella transitoria, pero mientras tanto, se sentía tan frustrado y confundido como cualquier adolescente. Prefería no hablar demasiado y estaba al tanto de lo difícil que podía ponerse, por eso agradecía la paciencia y comprensión de su padre. Y la de Quentin, que ni siquiera tenía la obligación de comprenderlo.

Ciertamente que con la llegada del vello púbico sus ganas de ver películas con su padre y Quentin disminuyeron con creses. No obstante, ello no hacía que a veces, de forma esporádica, Peter se escurriera fuera de su habitación, y atravesara la extensión de la sala para pararse de frente a la puerta de madera de caoba.

Tocó dos veces para anunciarse, y esperó con la intriga hecha mordisco en el relieve de su labio.

Papá Tony no estaba. Había salido a una de sus concurridas juntas de negocios fuera del estado. Pero confiaba en que Quentin podía cuidar de él si se lo pedía. Usualmente se quedaría hecho un ovillo en alguna esquina de su habitación mientras contestaba los mensajes de Ned y de MJ, navegaría por Facebook o leería algún libro. Pero la tormenta rasgaba el cielo. Había visto peores, sin duda, y no le molestaría refugiarse bajo las mantas de lana que Tony había comprado especialmente para él porque sabía lo mucho que le afectaba el frío, sin embargo, el canturreo hostil de la tormenta traía consigo la sensación de frigidez emocional y nostalgia, por lo que prefería estar en compañía de alguien.

— Adelante — tan pronto como obtuvo respuesta, dio vuelta a la perilla tímidamente para plantarse en el marco y mirar el interior de la habitación. Alzó las cejas cuando la mirada de Quentin lo interceptó, luego apretó los labios casi apenado.

— Uhm... — vaciló — quería saber si...podía estar aquí, contigo

Silencio.

Luego un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Quentin se estiró junto a un oblongo parpadeo. Después lo invitó a entrar.

Grácilmente, Peter invadió el lugar, deslizando los pies directo a la cama y escabulléndose debajo de las gruesas mantas como un bollito. Quentin no estaba debajo de ellas, pero estaba en las mismas fachas confianzudas que Peter; un pijama. Era uno abrigado así que era razonable que Beck no necesitase nada más encima.

La habitación de él y su padre era objetivamente más grande, no es que la suya diera lastima, sin embargo, al comprarlas, no podía evitar sentirse en un terreno de 2x2.

Prontamente, notó que estaba mirando televisión, pero a juzgar por el libro que traía en mano, supuso que al igual que él, solo utilizaba las series y películas como ruido de fondo.

No era bueno con ninguna, a decir verdad. Solo se animaba a ver películas en el cine porque era el único lugar donde no se quedaba dormido, y las series eran engorrosas y difíciles de seguir, por muy interesante o estructurada que estuviera la trama. No era lo suyo.

— ¿Le puedo cambiar? — preguntó luego de dos segundos. Bueno si ya estaba encendido el televisor alguien debía sacarle provecho.

— Claro — accedió todavía con la nariz clavada en el libro, mientras le pasaba el control remoto.

A Quentin le gustaban los libros. Fue lo primero que notó cuando se mudaron. Libros. Montones de ellos. Bien podría usar el iPad que Tony le obsequió por su aniversario, o sencillamente su teléfono celular, pero Peter sabía que le gustaba el esfuerzo de rebatir contra las hojas y el olor a libro nuevo. No es que fuera un espécimen extraño por gustarle leer, sin embargo, dado que su padre no tenía ese hábito arraigado, le pareció curioso.

Tomó el control remoto y fue saltando de canal hasta parar en alguna de esas series de asesinatos y detectives. No eran la octava maravilla, pero entretenían por un rato. Aunque si era sincero, y si más tarde le preguntaban, no recordaría mucho de lo que el oficial decía del otro lado de la pantalla.

A medida que la serie fue avanzando y Quentin devoraba las paginas, Peter fue perdiendo las ganas de sostener su propia cabeza, así pues, corrió brazos y piernas, y se acomodó en el espacio que, por inercia, Beck había hecho entre su brazo derecho y torso cuando lo sintió aproximarse.

Fue rodeado por la espalda, el particular aroma de Quentin embargo sus sentidos. Era una mezcla de desodorante y fragancia masculina. Con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, sintió la necesidad de aspirar un poco, no lo iba a negar, siempre le gustó su aroma, así que poses tan cercanas como esas, eran un privilegio para una nariz caprichosa como la suya.

Unos dedos rozaron su piel reunida a los laterales, justo encima del hueso de la cadera, eran caricias involuntarias y rutinarias, con la delicadeza y suavidad exacta para provocarle un placentero cosquilleo en la carne magreada. Se dejo llevar por el tanteo en su piel y lentamente los parpados comenzaron a pesarle, no lo suficiente para querer dormir, pero si al punto de un estado letárgico muy acogedor.

Desde ese ángulo podía escuchar el perezoso latido en el pecho de Quentin, sentir su respiración acompasada sobre su cabello y, si alzaba la cabeza, los miles de vellitos surcando su mandíbula.

Esta vez cerró los ojos luego de estudiarlo, cercando el abdomen de Beck con uno de sus brazos. Dándose sin problemas al calor reconfortante. Tony regresaría en 5 días, podría hacer eso, si, se dijo, disfrutar un poco la atención antes de volver a ser relegado al fondo.

— Me gusta esto — murmuró sonando somnoliento ahora si — tener a alguien, solo...pasar el tiempo.

Percibió el peso de la cabeza de Quentin hundiéndose contra su cabello, unos instantes más tarde, tan cerca que adivinó que estaba sonriendo.

— A mí también — dijo a toda respuesta en el mismo tono susurrante y cálido. Luego sintió un beso en la coronilla. 

Tal vez no eran padre e hijo. Tal vez ni siquiera fueran familia. Pero podían amarse ¿O no?


End file.
